Telling Mum
by Memmma
Summary: Mal and Evie have been together for a while, and now it's time to tell Maleficent. This whole one-shot is basically malvie trash. Rated T for language, but there isn't a lot of it.


My try at a Malvie fanfic…. Don't know what I think about this and I'll probably go back, edit it a lot and change the ending later. I have never written anything for this fandom so I would defiantly appreciate some feedback, please?

Mal could deal with her mother telling her not to date Evie, in fact she would have welcomed it; the chance to prove her villainous-ness to her mother by blatantly defying her wishes. Hello, evil here! She was even prepared for Maleficent to tell her to simply fuck off, that she did not care for Mal's whining about her personal life, the Mistress of Evil was too busy to hear her daughter's petty drama.

But this? Mal doubted The Evil Queens old mirror could have predicted a worse outcome.

"Hey Mother?" Mal walked timidly into Maleficent's den above the Bargain Castle.

"What?" her mother responded without looking up from her latest plot.

"You know Evie right? The Evil Queen's daughter?" She didn't tell her mother that she had actually met Evie many times over the years.

"Of course I do. Get to the point darling, you know I hate to be interrupted when I'm scheming."

The purple haired girl took a breath, she knew she had to choose her next words carefully, "well I'm dating her." Best to just be blunt about it.

Not looking up at her daughter Maleficent asked, "Why?"

Not expecting the question Mal fumbled for her words. "Err, um… Because I like her? We've been best friends for years, she's amazing and evil not to mention hot as fu-… I just really like her," she said in a rush.

Her mother stood up then, her long dark leather cloak flowing around her as she swept the small room talking to herself, still not looking at Mal. "Hmmm, daughter of Grimhilde, a respected villain, probably raised with cruel morals and evil intentions, on the other hand she could be just as petty and image obsessed as her mother."

Mal was glad her mother wasn't looking at her as she felt her eyes flash an angry green at the last statement. It was not her mothers place to assume such things of her perfect girlfriend.

"You will introduce her to me."

The teenager was startled out of her thoughts as she looked up to see the Mistress of Evil staring right at her, "I will? I- what?"

"Don't make me repeat myself Mal. I will talk to her, see if she is suitably rotten. If I believe she is evil enough you may-" she paused to pull a face, "'date' her."

"Really?" Mal was grinning now, "I'll go get her. Yay! You won't regret this mother."

She took off in search of her girlfriend, just before she reached the staircase the dark fairy called out to her.

"Oh and dearie? If your little girl doesn't pass my judgement, Queenie will receive her daughter's heart in a box." The young fairy gulped before running to collect Evie for judging.

That is where they were now, Mal standing in the doorway while her evil-dragon mother sat at the wobbly table across from her beautifully bad blue-haired lover. For the longest time Maleficent said nothing, simply surveying the princess of evil. Her face neutral as she asked one question, "A child with a lolly pop crosses your path, it has never done anything to you and this lolly is likely all it will eat today, what do you do?"

Evie faltered, she expected a truly evil question… But taking candy from a baby? That was nothing! Still the nerves were getting to her as she nervously responded, "er, I take it?"

"And? Darling you're going to have to be a bit more creative than that if you want to get within a foot of my Mal."

Evie paused to think about her next answer, recalling all her torture lessons received in school as well as Mal's earlier advice that Maleficent loved anything that emotionally traumatised people (like say: leaving two parents to watch their daughter sleep for a century). "I poison it – at the centre, and give it back to the baby's parents."

A smirk grew on the dark fairy's purple lips ( _so that's where Mal gets the evil grin from_ ), "ooh now where getting somewhere! Why the centre? And why give it to the parents, not straight back to the child?" she seemed to know the answer already but wanted to hear it from Evie herself.

"Well if the lolly pop is only rotten at the core, the outside is still just a treat. Meaning it will take longer for the poison to take effect and the child will be poisoned slower. I would give it to the parents because they will give it to the baby, unknowingly having a hand in their own child's murder. That makes it a double whammy as I would have not only poisoned the baby but also tortured the parents with the guilt of it all." Mal grinned at her girlfriend's speech, loving it when she got a chance to show off her brain.

The smirk on Maleficent's face slowly spread into a genuine smile, or as close to a smile as the Mistress of Evil could get. Instead of responding to Evie she glided out of the room in a flurry of leather, pausing for only a second at her daughter, she leant in to whisper to Mal, "Good choice."

Once her mother had left the room the two girls stared at another for a moment before breaking out in high pitched shrieks. "She didn't kill me!" "She didn't kill you!"

They ran and hugged each other, Evie lent back against the rickety table, her arms around her girlfriend's waist, "wait, what did she say to you?"

"Oh just that you, Miss Queen were a very good choice on my part and that she won't be ripping your heart out anytime soon," Mal responded burrowing contentedly into the taller girls neck.

"My What?!"

Laughing the purpled haired girl pecked Evie on the lips before running out of the castle, her girlfriend hot on her heels.


End file.
